


At the End of the Day

by i_amtheoutlaw



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Hannibal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 03, Unrealistic Situation, Wooing, progressive sexual activity, sappy romance, top!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amtheoutlaw/pseuds/i_amtheoutlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and William make a miraculous escape and run away together. Hannibal is ready for a change in the nature of their relationship, but has problems when it comes time to convey his wishes to Will. Hannibal's latest attempt leads both men toward honesty and one smutty adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting some H/W slash on ao3. Hope you enjoy!!

Hannibal was pleased with his situation. Sure, he had acquired some unfortunate scarring due to recent events, but he would fight much harder than he had to secure what he’d earned recently. A pleasant roof, plenty of food, and the young man he currently eyed. In front of Hannibal’s leather chair rested a chaise lounge where young William laid now with his curly locks fanning across the arm. For the past several mornings they had sat respectively and openly dissected one another’s mind.

Today would be different, Hannibal would make it so. His craving for William had grown so undeniable he would go mad unless he acted. He wanted to consume, but he had no desire to live a moment without William Graham in his presence. Therefore, Hannibal would settle for sexual activity with his favorite patient. 

He was going to pound the animation out of William’s sweet body by this evening. 

Will looked over like he had heard Hannibal’s thoughts. Hannibal mostly wondered if the young man knew why he was so attached to his therapist himself. Hannibal thought so, young William felt everything. Perhaps it was best to be forward, as Will never enjoyed feeling lied to. 

“William,” Hannibal drawled. “I take it you are quite alright this morning? You haven’t had much to say . . .” They both knew this was Hannibal’s attempt to manipulate the conversation, as Will never had much to say in the morning.

“Just thinking,” Will frowned across the space between them, the sight weakened Hannibal like the whine of a puppy would weaken someone much kinder. 

“I have been doing quite a lot of the same . . .”

Hannibal reveled in the way William snatched up his bait.

“Contemplating eating me?” Will's smirk ate his face, perhaps Will did not suspect the other obvious option yet.

“There are many things I want you for, William, though consuming is not one of them.”

Will raised a brow at him. 

“I find pleasure within your company, Will,” Hannibal didn’t smile, because surely William could see through all of his false ones. “I want more.”

“I cannot physically spend any more time with you, Hannibal. Every waking moment I spend with you. We are living together with no contact to anyone else.”

“Every waking moment . . .” Hannibal drawled, and Will gave him a frown – this time of the cock-hardening nature. How William could possibly look so innocent—or was it naïve?—was beyond Hannibal. 

“You want to sleep with me?” Will cringed, springing onto his pockets to stare at Hannibal, a flush spurred from either anger or embarrassment spread over his cheeks and down his nose. “Oh, doctor! You want to _sleep_ with me? Feeling a little lonely in the absence of your hot blonde sidekick? Or is this what everything has been about from the start?”

No, Hannibal thought, it was about eating you, breaking you then killing you, and now it is not. Out loud, Hannibal explained, “you have consumed my life from the moment we met.”

“You sacrificed Abigail . . .” Hannibal basked in the shakes he heard through William’s voice, and his cock twitched in his trousers. 

“She was little more than a show pig compared to you in my eyes, though the meaning of her death was to hurt you. I am sorry.”

Will looked startled by his stern face and how sincerely Hannibal spoke. 

“I’m trying a new approach since none of my others have seemed successful.” Hannibal admitted without any hint of amusement, he found he loved being his cold self around his dear William; he craved how Will would contemplate him as if he were a million year old creature worthy of sacrifice - to which the young man still contemplated. 

“You’ve been trying?” Hannibal was not disappointed by Will’s reaction. 

“Quite . . .”

“Oh . . .”

Hannibal moved to join Will on the chaise, holding back a fake smile at the young man’s stiff posture. Instead he leered most devilishly, honest to God aroused by Will’s endearing behavior and for once not fearing to show it. 

“Let’s try something, Will . . .” Hannibal just stared seriously at his prey. “Were you honestly planning on being here with me for years to come with no prospect of sex?”

“Well, when you put it like that . . .”

Hannibal chuckled and brought their mouths closer. “May I kiss you, William?”

The young man nodded and Hannibal clicked his tongue. “Now, now, none of that. I want to hear what you have to say, my dear.”

William shivered into Hannibal’s looming frame. “Do you know how to kiss, Dr. Lecter?” he implored weakly, not meeting Hannibal’s gaze. 

“I am not the innocent one in this pair, William, you would do well to remember that.”

“I don’t feel innocent, especially not when I think about falling in love with the likes of you.”

“Okay, shall we just go out and find another man--excuse me, dragon--to fight to death and I’ll take you right then and there – when you hug me, the swell of your eagerness hard and aiming for me as we embrace.”

“Now that – that was a natural reaction . . .”

“To tremendous pain and death? Sure, my William. May I kiss you now?”

“Yes, Dr. Lecter. I believe this might help me clear some of my more recent insanity.”

Hannibal savored the soft pout of Will’s mouth against his own. The pink flesh meeting Hannibal’s lips was chapped and unresponsive, but forgiving and palpable under his ministrations. Quickly Hannibal parted and crossed the channel, his tongue swiping lightly along Will’s lips and teeth; minutely he had advanced to crowd William in a strong embrace, like a snake briefly smelling its prey before coiling around it.

The chaise lounge made a perfect surface for William to surrender his body to Hannibal, each curve of the cushion worked to display his litheness ideally beneath Hannibal’s barely pressing weigh. His hips, shoulders, and knees, the sharpest angles of Will’s body protruded up and tickled the hard line of Hannibal’s frame. Still they kissed hesitantly, even as they melted together and back into the lounge with aggressive ease. Hands tangled through brown curls, arms braced around young William’s neck and chest, Hannibal cut short their exchange in favor of staring seriously at the blank face beneath his own. 

“I will touch you now,” Hannibal purred. “I intend to believe you when you say stop from this point forward, William. Correct me now if you expect otherwise.”

The statement caused Will to finally break their eye contact, but he nodded. 

Hannibal sighed and decided to give William this little victory, before he dove in and began to devour his neck. Careful not to be too rough with Will, as Hannibal was built to commit serial murder, he still made sure to pay Will a certain amount of ruggedness that he suspected Will would appreciate. He left a few love bites along the flushing skin of Will’s neck, ripped a button as he removed the shirt from Will’s trembling frame, and crashed triumphantly between Will’s slack legs as soon as he’d banished khakis beyond the leather chair – Hannibal really did hate those trousers. 

Loving the way Will’s body reacted so desperately for his own, Hannibal took time to map out Will’s deft physique with his large hands. His young William ached silently into his touch as Hannibal at last removed his briefs, enveloped the pretty pink swell in his hand, and stroked the precious flesh not unlike he would’ve kneaded a delicate blend of dough. 

Dear William nearly became much too aroused by Hannibal’s leisurely hand, as Hannibal had hoped to spend their first climax together. Reluctant to pull away, yet doing so, Hannibal kissed Will as he made quick work of the buttons on his own shirt. Not worrying too much about anything besides Will, Hannibal merely brushed the materials back from his chest and quickly removed his own cock and balls from their confinement.

He spent some time watching Will, his own sack laid snugly atop Will’s tightened one, as he stroked himself to optimal arousal. Every time Will’s alabaster chest would hitch as Hannibal nudged his neglected cock, Hannibal grew closer and closer to the edge. He watched Will’s wiry arms and fingers clench around air and decided it was time to bring them both off the cliff. Content with letting Will do as he pleased with his own body—at least this first go round—Hannibal used his own spit to slick them and his own hands to steady their greedy cocks as he began to rut. 

When William finally allowed himself to moan the sound came in short mewls from deep in his throat. Every muscle in his body was coiled loosely like he was prime for Hannibal’s every pleasure, and combined with his near startled cries, Will was digging Hannibal’s orgasm from his gut like it was buried gold. Still Hannibal’s young William broke first, arching in ecstasy as he made art of his own chest. 

Hannibal watched his lovely prey whining prettily from his attention and tolerated the real smile eating his face as came, shot wildly, and marked William as his forever own. 

William had a quick lie down after their show. He even _dozed_ smartly, his nude form so limber and alert about the chaise; Hannibal had to sneak up like the goal was strangulation just to lie a blanket upon his sleeping form. Although, Hannibal was not offended, Will had slept so anxiously long before he’d come into the picture. Perhaps they could change Will’s pattern . . .

Lunch hours were always a much more active affair, Hannibal suspected Will held slight tendencies from his school days. Will offered a peaceful almost-silence at breakfast, unbelievably conversational company at lunchtime, and his awkward self at the dinner table. 

Today was believably quiet, but he still helped Hannibal prepare their small feast; they ate only market food because Hannibal was momentarily concerned with a different sort of hunt. He had priorities and he must stick to them. If this was to be his new life, he wanted—needed—William Graham on his side. Hannibal was rewarded with a pleasant pink blush along Will’s nose when he crowed behind the novice chef and helped chop the vegetables. 

They had nearly finished eating their meal when Will finally spoke. 

“Have you ever thought of—uh—us before, I mean . . . there were times. You liked to smell me.”

Hannibal chuckled, and when Will’s eyes finally met his they were wide, curious. “I enjoy playing with you, William, like you’re a dear little child, and teasing you like you’re a curious young man.” 

“Be serious, Hannibal . . . I think your therapists tried to hint at me. I thought she was just bad at analogies . . . after all she was the one who ran off with you . . .”

Hannibal rolled his eyes. “I talk of little but you,” he said indulgently. 

Will sat down his fork, pushed his food away, and found Hannibal’s bare foot with his own under the table. 

“Show me some more,” Will whispered. It would seem Hannibal’s young man had quite the libido. It proved useful as Hannibal led them back to the chaise and showed Will how he liked to be stroked. While Will spent long minutes learning the smooth plains of his hardness, Hannibal only cupped Will’s testicles gently and accepted Will’s swell with a flat hand. Whimpering, but too immersed in Hannibal’s cock to complain, Will still somehow managed to cum long before Hannibal was ready himself. 

This led them into some half-naked cuddling and pre-dinner sexual activity. Hannibal still didn’t cum, but he was more confident than ever that he would be able to fuck Will into his mattress after their meal tonight. As they kissed on the chaise, Hannibal finally dared to spread Will’s lean thighs and caress his most intimate locus. Slowly, Hannibal lapped Will open with his tongue and fucked Will wider and wider until his young William was cuming again; this time the tense action was preceded by a lively shout as Will, on all fours, pressed into Hannibal’s finger searching out more. 

Hannibal dragged them to the shower for a quick wash, and he lathered Will up too much before they rinsed off. Hannibal was not surprised when his young Will was ready for more, but he left them both hard and wanting through the dinner preparations. They dressed separately, but Will watched with hard eyes the whole time Hannibal cooked. 

Will started off their conversation much earlier, and spoke up after they had their first few bites of dinner. 

“With Molly, it was hard for me to be intimate, even after some time . . .” Will was always searching for the right word, Hannibal had noticed over the years. “I could only stay really hard when I thought about how much you would hate me caring about her.” 

Hannibal was flummoxed by Will’s confession, and instantly aroused, too. 

“Yeah,” Will laughed - apparently at the look on his face. Hannibal loved the dark sound. “Honesty, it’s quite new in our relationship, right?”

“And yet I’m enjoying every minute of it immensely,” Hannibal commented, and took a bite of filet. Will patently watched him chew and swallow. “I don’t much become aroused unless there’s an . . . interesting opportunity. I mean, sexual activity can be decadent at times, but it does not surprise me you would have trouble succumbing to pleasure.”

“Not with you, apparently.”

“Ah . . . but sleeping with Molly and myself represents two very different things to you, Will.” 

“It does.”

“Eat up, William,” Hannibal emphasized his point with a bite of his own. As he watched Will begin eating, he smiled, real and cold. “After we finish up here, Will, we will complete what we have begun today in my bedroom. We can compare minds as much as you wish after, or you may rest.”

Will swallowed, and said, “you’re going to fuck me, you mean.” 

Hannibal frowned. “I believe that is what you want, correct me if I’m wrong, because I am not opposed to having you . . .”

“No. No, I think you are right.” 

Hannibal soaked up Will’s blush like sunlight. “Splendid, William. Although, I am not afraid, just so you know.”

Will laughed at him, strangely light, and for some reason Hannibal loved the sound as much as Will’s sinister chuckles. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he said. 

Hannibal led the way to his bedroom after dinner. Though they had been living together for a week now, Will had yet to see beyond the threshold of Hannibal’s room. The young man seemed unsurprised by what he discovered however, and smirked at the article framed on the nightstand. It was the one Freddie wrote and claimed the Red Dragon was a queer. 

“That’s actually really fucked, Hannibal.” 

“It will be gone tomorrow . . .”

“Sure,” Will chuckled nervously, he was obviously too anxious to be truly upset by Hannibal's strange trophy. 

Hannibal just continued to stare seriously at him and silently began the night’s proceedings. He guided Will to a turned down king size and undressed him completely before tucking him slightly beneath the covers. Pleased to realize William was enjoying the show he put on disrobing and hanging up his suit, Hannibal took his time and even spent some thought considering what he would wear tomorrow. 

His barely-slack cock slapping against his testicles, Hannibal gave up his debate and turned from the closet in favor of stalking over toward Will on the bed. The young man had already worked himself into a quite aroused state once again. Hannibal knew he had a fine example of the human body, but it still pleased him that Will found him so aesthetically worthy. When he was at the foot of the bed, Hannibal paused so they could both admire each other. Hannibal didn’t know what Will saw, but Hannibal immersed himself in the beauty that was Will’s toned chest and considerably tented sheet across his hips.

“God, Hannibal, I wish you could yourself through my eyes.”

“And you mine.”

Diving between the slim legs of his lover to slip back the sheet, Hannibal granted himself access to the sight of William’s angry protuberance and stroked him kindly. Hannibal favored William for a beat, but swiftly was up claiming a tube of lube from the bathroom. As he reemerged, Hannibal stopped at the bedside this time and beckoned his young William forward. Obediently, Will allowed Hannibal to guide him toward the fattening swell a top Hannibal’s groin. Face and ears gone a scarlet red color as Hannibal fingered through his curly mop, Will did what was expected and serviced Hannibal’s stiffness with his disciple-like mouth. 

Quick-witted was the pupil as he pampered Hannibal’s most growing need with untamed skill, luring was the texture of Will’s tongue at it swirled around Hannibal’s portly head, and filled with smooth suction was the small cavern of Will’s slurping face as he mouthed around Hannibal’s thick shaft.

Disheartened to part with the pleasant feeling of young William’s red mouth spoiling him, Hannibal pressed Will’s supple body back into the mattress with a sigh. No time wasted before Hannibal claimed Will’s plumped lips in a harsh kiss. Hannibal forgo slackening Will’s body with his tongue this round and instead kissed Will compliant as he slicked the young man open with lube. 

The rim of Will’s precious passage was tight but forgiving as Hannibal’s trained fingers teased their way inside one by one, and soon Will was writhing with the demanding press of three scissoring digits. Prepared to slide on top of Will and fuck him until he passed out, Hannibal had to pause to calm himself many times as he brought William the same level of preparation. Slowly, but surely, Hannibal snuck his way deeper inside Will, until his young William was wet, wide, and wanting enough to beg for Hannibal’s cock.

The man Hannibal had been recently would have made Will beg for it. The man he was now believed the endeavor would take too much time. So he left Will on his back, gaping and ready as Hannibal slicked his own cock; then he established their bodies precisely and slowly lined up with his target. Hannibal used Will’s own legs to hold him down as Hannibal pressed at an angle destined to strike the deepest part of Will's body accessible to Hannibal’s own. Nevertheless, Hannibal did not plunge forward into his prey; instead he offered his young William ever lengthening thrusts that were subtle yet rough enough to satisfy Will’s unpredictable temperament. The wild thing tamed into a occluded silence for the moment.

Hannibal’s own need was fondled as he finally met with the depths of Will’s constrictive hold; the grip Hannibal had around Will’s thighs tightened as his groin met with Will’s naturally-kept backside and he couldn’t help but pounce. 

Will’s body accepted him with greedy ease, and Hannibal delighted in the unusualness of his young Will’s lax state as he claimed Will as hard as he could. Hannibal had not had sex with a man in many years, but he was sure William surpassed his wildest dreams. The young man was elated yet needy underneath Hannibal, his gripping body flexed in all the right places even as he seemed to fall completely pliant under Hannibal’s aggressive behavior. 

Hannibal contemplated stroking Will to completion when his partner stole the choice from him. Whining so loudly Hannibal could barely hear the slap of their flesh over the noise, his dear William gave up another orgasm; with a vicious jolt Hannibal felt Will’s body clamp down as Will pumped spots of slickness between them. He watched Will claw his way through the response and came forcefully just as the light dimmed from dear William’s eyes. 

As Hannibal had suspected, William was nearly asleep by the time Hannibal slipped free of his body. After some time spent cleaning them up, the young man was snoozing contentedly. Hannibal felt a twinge of regret at missing out on his time with Will’s active mind, but he supposed there was always tomorrow . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, please!!


End file.
